Two Crossed Moons
by Yasha-Inu
Summary: What if Naruto had two sisters that were older than him? How would his life be different? Eh, still no good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Naruto except the plot, Hikari, and Kei. Kay-chan owns Serenity since that's her character. T.T 

What if Naruto had two older sisters? One who was named Serenity and the other was named Hikari(A/N: Means light). Serenity and Hikari were twins, both being four years older than Naruto; they got to know their parents a little bit before the Kyuubi attack...but, that doesn't mean that one of the twins didn't have to suffer with a demon inside them as well. While Naruto got the Kyuubi sealed in him, Hikari had Kei sealed in her, and Serenity, well, she had no demons sealed inside her, just a special power that made it possible for her to turn into a tiger. Serenity had red hair and brown eyes; Hikari had what she liked to call cold fire hair, blood red with natural blue and brown streaks and silver tips, while her eyes were two different colors her right eye was a pale blue while her left was a pale purple. See, Hikari and Serenity were actually adopted by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki when they were two years old. Whoever their real parents were, sealed Kei into Hikari before dying. So, no one knows who they were. 

****

A year after the Kyuubi attack

"Serenity! Can you watch Naru while I'm on a mission?" Hikari asked her twin while putting her chunin outfit on. "No, I've got a mission myself baka!" Serenity replied, trying to feed their brother. "Hey, think Iruka-sensei could watch him?" she asked and pulled on her vest over her black tank top. "Uhh...maybe..?" came her reply. Hikari finished dressing and made sure she had everything for her mission. "You already dressed? If so, we can take Naruto and stop by Iruka-sensei's.." she said and put her hair in a ponytail. She muttered something when some hair wouldn't stay up and insisted on covering her right eye. "Yeah, just lemme pull on my sandals and get Naru-chan to wear his jacket." Serenity said before doing what she had just said. The twins met up at the front door, "Let's go." 

Serenity, the oldest of the twins, held Naruto's hand as they walked down the street. "Dang vest won't zip!" Hikari said, ticked off. "Just leave it unzipped until we get to Sarutobi's office." Serenity said, rolling her eyes. "What if I don't wanna?" Hikari challenged. "Then just do it in silence!" "Sheesh, what crawled up your butt and died?" "Nenity! Karu! Wookie! Kuka!" Naruto said, tugging on their sleeves. "Hm?" they said in unison before looking at where he was pointing. "Iruka-sensei!" Hikari shouted before rushing towards the chunin. "HIKARI! WATCH -" Serenity started to shout, but Hikari ran straight into someone. Said girl fell backwards, onto her butt while the other person did the same. 

"Karu, woo okay?" Naruto asked, approaching his sister. "Yea, Naru, I'm fine...although I skinned my palms..." Hikari said and observed her hurt palms. "Buddy! You best say you're sorry to my sister, Hikari, or else!" Serenity threatened. "Gomen nasai Hikari-san." a voice said. "Karu, Kuka is alking ober here." the blonde boy said and held his arms out to Iruka. "You okay, Hikari-chan?" Iruka asked, picking Naruto up. Hikari looked up at him and nodded, "Hai Iruka-sensei!" "Oi, Kari, isn't that that Uchiha prodedgy...Ita..chi?" Serenity whispered in her sister's ear. "Huh?" Hikari said before looking at the person she ran into. "IT IS!" she exclaimed. "What is?" the boy, now known as Itachi, asked. "Nothing!" they replied a little too fast. "Hey, sensei, can you watch Naru for us today? We've both got missions to do..." Serenity asked. "Of course, I'd watch him!" Iruka replied. The twins smiled, "Thanks!" "Shouldn't you two be gettin' to the Hokage Tower right about now?" a male voice asked. "Uma!" Naruto squealed and held his arms out to the jonin. Asuma chuckled but took him from Iruka, causing the chunin to pout. 

"HEY! You're in your chunin outfit! Sooo, you have a mission then?" Hikari asked Itachi. "Uh, sis, you know that you're still sittin' on the ground, riight..?" Serenity asked. "Am not!" she said before looking at the ground. "Oh...eh heh heh..." Itachi stood up and held his hand out to Hikari. At first, Hikari just stared at it, almost no one dared touch her or her sister or brother. After a moment, she decided to trust him and placed her hand in his. Itachi hauled her to her feet. "Sank you!" she said before turning to Iruka and hugging him. Serenity rolled her eyes but gave Iruka a hug too. Naruto didn't wanna be left out and whimpered, "Kuka, Naru wan wug!" Iruka and Asuma chuckled but Iruka did give Naruto a hug. 

"Hey, Naru-chan, you best be a good boy for Iruka-sensei, okay? Me and Karu have missions to go on with our teams, we'll hurry back okay?" Serenity said gently, looking Naruto in the eye. He whimpered, tears filling his eyes, "Why do woo and Karu haff to go?" Hikari plucked Naruto out of Asuma's arms and walked around, gently rocking him. "So we can get money to buy food and pay our bills..we can't afford to be homeless, now can we?" she said. Naru shook his head, "No.." "We should be back within a few days, okay? And when we get back, we'll take you to the park and play with you. You'll probably see Ino-chan, Shika-kun, Chouji-kun, Kiba-kun, and Hina-chan there." "Baka, you forgot Sakura-chan." Serenity said. "Oh, whoops. And...and..." Hikari couldn't figure what to say next. Naruto looked at his sister's face and kissed her on the cheek. "Ewww...now I have baby slobber on me!" she exclaimed, making Naru laugh. "Give Serena-nee a kiss too!" she whispered to him. "Nenity!" he called out. Serenity walked over, "Hai, Naru?" He grinned and gave her a kiss just like Hikari's. "Ewwwww! Baby germs!" she shrieked, making her twin and Naru laugh, along with Iruka and Asuma. Itachi just chuckled.

"You two best get goin' to Dad's office...he doesn't like it when his two best girl chunin are late; same goes for you, Itachi." Asuma said. Hikari gave Naru a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to Iruka, "Be a good boy Naru." The twins waved bye to their baby brother, Iruka-sensei, and Asuma-sensei. Naruto started to cry, "KARU! NENITY!" Hikari and Serenity felt their hearts clench at his crys, but didn't turn back. "He's always asleep when we leave..." the youngest of the two girls whispered, on the verge of crying. The oldest nodded, "I know..." Hikari sniffled and a few tears fell, "His crys make me not wanna leave...but we need the money..." "I wish we didn't have to leave Naru..." Serenity agreed, also trying to hold her tears back, but she was losing that fight. Itachi didn't know what to do exactly, but he decided the best thing he could do was try and comfort them. They were shocked when they were suddenly engulfed into a hug by Itachi. They clung to him and cried. Itachi, being a year or two older than them picked them up and carried them to the Hokage's office. 

"About time you three showed up!" Sarutobi huffed. It took him a moment to notice that the two girls were crying and that Itachi was holding them. "What happened!" the 3rd hokage was instantly worried. "N-Naru was awake...and...and h-his crys..." Hikari said through her hiccups and crying. "Made us...w-wanna s-stay but...we...we need the m-money..." Serenity finished, crying and hiccuping as well. "You know, I could just give you the money you need...you don't have to take missions..." the hokage said gently. They shook their heads, "Iie! We'll never become good ninja if we don't take missions...it's just hard to leave Naru with Iruka-sensei when he's awake and starts crying for us to stay..." "You three have to go deliver this to the Mizukage for me. It's very important that you take this to him right away. Along the way, you may encounter dangerous enemy nin, so be careful, and come back in one piece. Preferably alive." he said. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" they said as one. "Oh, you three know that the jonin exams are coming up, ne?" Hikari smirked, "Yep! And we're gonna kick some butt!" "You three pass the exams, you all become the youngest jonin ever; you're already the youngest people to become genin and chunin." This time, Itachi spoke, "We'll show them what Konoha shinobi can do if properly trained." Serenity nodded, "You bet!" 

_**An hour later at the gate**_

"Man! Where's sensei!" Hikari exclaimed. **'Quit complaining, gaki!'** a voice said. Hikari yelped and looked around, "Who said that!" "Who said what?" Itachi asked. Serenity stared at her twin. **'Baka!'** the voice said again. "WAH! I'M HEARING VOICES NOW!" she shouted, clutching her head. "O...kay... Do I want to know?" a jonin asked. "Sensei!" Serenity said, relieved. "You're late, ya know, Kaka-sensei." Itachi said. **'BAKA! You're hearing voices, correct! But you're NOT insane!'** "Who the heck is saying that!" she exploded. **'Tsk, tsk...'** With that, she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Hikari!" Serenity shouted, worried. Itachi, being the cool and calm and collected person he is, just merely caught her before laying her gently on the ground. Kakashi kneeled beside her and checked her pulse, "Her pulse is normal... I wonder what's wrong..." 

Hikari opened her eyes and found herself in a dark, cold room with only a huuge cage in it. She could hear water dripping and realized that she was wet. "What the!" she exclaimed, standing up. **"Ah, you're finally awake. That's a good thing 'cause I didn't feel like waking you up..."** a silky female voice said. "W-Who's there!" **"Ah ah ah, you mustn't hurt me for I mean you no harm."** the voice replied. "Show yourself!" she commanded. **"Fine,"** With that said, the room lit up and a woman, no older than 20 something walked to the cage bars. She had firey red hair, pretty blue eyes, sharp teeth and nails, tan skin, red fox ears, and eight red fox tails; she was dressed in a white tank top, jean capris with abstract designs, and a pair of shinobi sandals. **"Oi, I'm Kei no Kitsune. Kyuubi no Kitsune's younger sister."** she introduced herself. **"Oh, by the way, Kyuu-nii is sealed in your brother."** she added as an after thought. "NANI!" Hikari shouted. 

Kei winced, **"Do you HAVE to be so loud!"** Hikari thought for a moment, "Uhhh...I dunno..." **"Baka.."** Kei muttered under her breath while shaking her head. "I heard that, y'know!" she said. **"Well, anyway. I just wanted to let you know that. Oh, can you change the scenery? It's kinda...blah...this way."** the fox demon said. "Uh, sure...but, ano...how do I do that..?" **"Just think about how you want it to look, and there you have it!"** "O-Okay.." Hikari closed her eyes and imagined the room looking like a field with trees and flowers and the likes, with the sun shining over head and a river for water. She opened her eyes and the room looked like she imagined. "Wow..." she whispered. Kei approached Hikari and hugged her, **"Thanks."** The five year old went rigid but hugged her back, "You're...uh...welcome...?" Kei smiled, **"You might wanna wake up now...your team is worried..."** "Hai nee-chan!" With that said, Hikari woke up. 

"Ugh..." she groaned. "Hikari!" Serenity said and hugged her tightly. "You okay?" Itachi asked. Hikari nodded slowly, "Fine." Kakashi helped her up, "Positive?" "Hai. I wouldn't lie about that! Gosh!" she said and rolled her eyes. 

* * *

Well, what do you think? It's only the first chapter...hopefully I'll continue if enough people like it... Rate and review! Or I'll sic Gaara on you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Darthwessel666: **Thanks for pointing out the error I made. I mightn't have caught it if you hadn't pointed it out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, sadly, in any way, shape, or form. Only Isamu, Hikari, Kei, and the plot that my fanfic follows... Kay-chan owns Serenity. And the random crap I throw in...

Well, this is the second chappy! Yay! Anywho, I'll...just...um...shut up now and let you read... But, before I do, I don't know the Mizukage's name, so I'm just gonna make one up.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

"**Kei talking"**

_**'Kei thinking'**_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

_**'Kyuubi thinking'**_

_Flash backs_

**Time skips**

* * *

It took them a few days to reach Mist. "Hey! Hey! Lookie! I see the gates!!" Hikari said suddenly. **"Yes, I see it too," **Kei said. _'Yup! Hey, what's Mist like, nee-chan?' _Hikari asked. **"Well, it's rather poor because of Gato, but let's just ignore stuff about him right now. And when I say that it's rather poor, I mean it." **Kei said. _'Okay.'_ "Hey, Karu, you all there...?" Serenity asked. "Yes I am, Nenity!" Hikari replied and stuck her tongue out. "Little kids...I swear..." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask, but the only clue that he was smiling was his eye, it was an upside down 'U'. Itachi just laughed.

At the gate, they were stopped, "Halt. Why are Konoha Ninjas here?" "We're here to deliver something to Mizukage-sama. It's from Hokage-sama." Hikari said. "And you expect me to believe that you three little kids are chunin?" one guard asked. "Well, duh! We have on chunin vests, ya know!" Serenity said. "Wanna try us? We could probably kick your butt; we're taking the jonin exams next month!" Itachi said. The guard smiled, "I believe ya three, but I'm gonna have my partner here go get Mizukage-sama to verify that you ARE from Konoha and not here to attack us." Kakashi nodded, "That's fine, but do you have anything that my students could drink? Not sake." "Uh yeah, hang on a sec.." The guard checked his pockets before handing him a bottle of water. "Sorry, but that's all I have..." "It's okay, we can share." Hikari said. The other two nodded. Hikari was handed the bottle of water and she handed it to Serenity. She gave her twin a weird look, "You're, like, not thirsty??" She shook her head, "Iie, not right now..." When it was Itachi's turn to get a drink, he took a drink before handing it back to Hikari, "Drink." She shook her head. "Hai!" "Iie!" "Hai!" "Ahem!" someone cleared their throat. Hikari, startled, looked over and saw that the first guard had come back with a young man following them. The twin's eyes widened.

"Isamu-sensei (A/N: Means courage, bravery)?!" the two girls exclaimed in unison. "Hika-chan?! Serena-chan?!" Isamu, the Mizukage, almost shouted. "You two know him...?" their sensei asked, a brow raised. Itachi looked interested, and hid it, or, tried to anyway... Hikari nodded, "He taught us before moving to Mist..." "How come you didn't tell us you were the Mizukage?!" Serenity demanded. Isamu backed up a little bit, "It's um...because...uh...I was...er...busy...and didn't have to time...uh...write...?" Hikari's eyes narrowed and she stepped towards him, Serenity right beside her. "You never were a good liar...sensei..." they said. He chuckled nervously, "Eh heh heh... You can't hurt me while you're visiting Mist..." The younger twin raised a brow, "Wanna bet?" He shook his head, "Not bets! I suck at gambling!" "If she hurts and/or kills you, I know how to hide the evidence and destroy the body..." Serenity said, stepping a little closer. The Mizukage yelped before hiding behind one of the guards. That guard stepped out of the way, chuckling. The other guard was laughing. Kakashi was trying not to laugh, and Itachi, he was trying to hide his emotions, but couldn't. "Don't you, uh, have something for me from your Hokage?" Isamu asked. Hikari suddenly smiled, "Hai! Oi, who has the thing-a-ma-jig?!" "Here, " Itachi said, tossing a scroll to Hikari. It bounced off her head and Serenity caught it. Hikari glared at him, rubbing her head. She handed the scroll to Isamu. "Well, we've done what we were supposed to, now we must be headin' back home..." Kakashi said. "But...but..." Hikari whimpered. Isamu walked over to the twins, "You two best gimme a hug before ya leave. And, I will write to you this time." Hikari and Serenity both hugged him, "Promise?" He nodded, "Promise." "You swear on your life?" "Hai, I swear on my life." "Yay!!" They suddenly went ridged. "Naru..." they whispered before turning around and sprinting back towards Konoha, using chakra to run even faster. Itachi and Kakashi took off running after them, using chakra to run faster as well.

They made it back to Konoha in record time: about an hour and a half. "Serenity, go get ojiisan! I'll go find Naru!" Hikari shouted, before racing off to find their little brother. Serenity raced to the Hokage tower. "OJIISAN!!!" she shouted, busting open his office door. Sarutobi looked up from his paper work, "What is it?" "It's Naru! He's in trouble and Hika-nee went to try and find him and save him!" "What?! I thought Iruka was watching him?!" "I thought that too..."

Hikari's eyes widened when she saw the jutsu being used on her little brother. _'That's...!! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu(A/N: Not sure if I worded that right...)!!' _**"Hurry Kit! We've got to save him, or he's dead!" **Kei shouted. _'Hai!' _Hikari said, and used chakra to speed up enough to get to her brother and use her body to shield him before the jutsus hit him. Even though she had been trained with lots of pain, the pain of the same jutsu being done by three people and it being powered up, was a LOT more pain than she had felt. She screamed in pain. Naruto started to cry, his sister was in major pain and he couldn't do anything and was the cause of it.

Itachi and Kakashi had just walked in the gate. Kakashi froze while Itachi sped towards where Hikari's scream came from. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" a voice called out. "Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" another called out. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a third called out. There was a loud sizzle as the water jutsus met with the fire jutsus. Naruto got out of Hikari's hold and looked behind them. "Ita-nii! Nenity! Rutobi!" he shouted and ran to them. Itachi and Serenity ran over, "You okay, Karu?" She looked up at them, tears in her eyes, "It...it hurts..." "FU – Er...FREAK!" Serenity shouted. Itachi forced her to lay on her stomach and held his hands above her back and green chakra came from his hands. "Dang it...! Serena-chan, can you help me heal her?!" he asked, biting his lip in concentration. She nodded, "Hai!" She placed her hands near Itachi's and green chakra came from her's as well. "Ojiisan! We need someone else to help us!" the older twin called out, sweat running down her face. "Kakashi! Summon one of your summons and have it go get Hana Inuzuka!" Sarutobi called out to the jonin. "Hai!" Kakashi said. He did five hand signs and called out, "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a 'poof' and when the smoke cleared, a small brown dog stood there. "What do you need Kakashi?" the dog asked. "Pakkun, I need you to go and get Hana Inuzuka! If she asks why she's needed, tell her Hikari is dying!" Pakkun nodded, "Okay." With that, he raced off to find the Inuzuka.

Pakkun came back, 10 minutes later, Hana behind him. Itachi's head was bowed, green chakra still coming from his hands. Serenity was close to crying, her hands shaking but green chakra was still flowing from her hands. Hikari moved one of her hands towards Serenity and her twin lowered one hand to hold it. She moved her other hand to Itachi, who grasped it tightly. Hana gasped, "What happened to her?!" She kneeled on Hikari's other side and started healing her. "She protected Naru from three Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsus that were powered up..." Hana looked at Sarutobi, "Seriously?!" He nodded, "Hai." "I applaud her for her bravery." Hana said. "I...was...just pro..tecting...Naru..." Hikari managed to choke out, her voice scratchy because she had screamed. "Shh, don't speak.." she said. Hikari nodded, although it hurt.

It took Hana about an hour to heal Hikari's wounds as best as she could. Itachi and Serenity helped her up. There were some scars on her back and arms that Hana couldn't heal. "**Kit, you okay?" **Kei asked. _'I...I think so, Kei...' _Hikari replied and leaned on both her teammates for support. She needed their help as they walked towards the apartment the twins and their little brother lived in. Hana walked in front of them, holding Naru's hand.

On the way to their home, they encountered Naru's friend, Shikamaru, and his mom, Yoshino. "Hika!! Yoshi!" the blonde boy shouted and Hana let go of his hand so he could go greet them. "Hello, Yoshino-san." Itachi and Serenity said in unison. Hikari managed a weak smile, "Yoshino-san." "Naru.." Shikamaru said and slightly waved. "Surprised he ain't cloud watchin'..." Hana muttered. "Hikari-chan! What happened?!" Yoshino asked, instantly worried. She had become fond of the two girls since their brother and her son were friends. "She protected Naru from three fire jutsus that were powered up...we could've lost her..." Hana whispered. Shikamaru looked at Hikari, Serenity, and Itachi, he considered them to be his brother and sisters. "Hikari, you okay?" he asked. She smiled, still leaning on her teammates/friends, "Oi, Hika. And hai, I'm fine."

"You ain't foolin' no one honey." Yoshino said and walked over to them. Serenity looked around, "Where's Ino, Sakura, and Chouji...OH! And Kiba? What about Shino, Hina, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke?" Shikamaru's mom chuckled, "They had to go home...and I just now found Shika-kun..." "What kind of son are you, to worry your mother like that?" Hana scolded. "Gomen nasai Mom." Shika said. Hana smiled, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really do, it's just that Hikari needs to rest and Naru needs to go to sleep..." Naru made a face. Hikari slowly stood up, not leaning on her twin, nor Itachi. She walked over to Naruto and picked him up, inwardly wincing and cursing. **"You really shouldn't strain yourself...it'll reopen some of the not-so-fully-healed scars on your back and arms..." **Kei said. _'So? I wanna hold my baby brother and NOTHING is gonna stop me!' _she mentally stuck her tongue out at her.

Naruto fell asleep on the way home and Hikari was stumbling a lot. Thus, this found Naruto in Hana's arms with Serenity on her back, sleeping also. With Hikari on Itachi's back. She yawned and snuggled closer, falling asleep as soon as they were in the girls' apartment. Hana walked into the room that the twins shared and set Serenity on her bed while Itachi set Hikari on her bed. The Inuzuka girl then walked to the only bedroom left and set Naruto on his bed before entering the living room and flopping down on one of the couches; they weren't in the best condition...but they worked. Itachi flopped down onto the other.

"Hey, Hana-san, you staying here...?" Itachi asked before he yawned. Hana nodded, "You?" "I don't think I could get up if I wanted to..." he said quietly. "'Night Itachi-san..." Hana yawned, closing her eyes. "G'night Hana-san..." Itachi replied before closing his eyes as well. Hana fell asleep shortly after her eyes closed. Itachi, on the other hand, didn't because his mind got to wandering; which it was starting to do more, now that he had a team and friends. _'Friends...' _he thought, never once saying that word in a positive way since he only had fangirls since he could remember.

They fell asleep like that, on the very uncomfortable couches. Although it didn't look like it, they were alert to their surroundings in their sleep, no matter how much of a heavy or light sleeper they were; it was what a shinobi learned to do.

**

* * *

Me:**Now, I have mah sissy to thank for helping me with how Naru would pronounce some names. I'm quite depressed that I only had **1 **review! C'mon! People, review! You know you wanna! You'll get my most awesomest cookies ever!! And...and...my undying gratitude! And my love! And...uh... 

**Kei: **Ahem!

**Me: -chuckles nervously-** Review or I'll sic Gaara, Kei, Kyuu-chan, AND Itachi on you! **-insert evil laughter here- **OH YEAH! **-gives cookies to Darthwessel666-** For reviewing! **-smiles- **

I need a certain amount of reviews to update! **-mutters 'maybe...'- **

**Kei: **Ignore her muttering...she's a schizo after all...

**Me: **HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!! YOU UNGREATFUL DEMON, YOU!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: **Thanks for reviewing!

**soccercrazyfreak: **Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

**Tako-chan: **Thanks! Yeah, I kinda based that off of how I wish me and my brother could be...talk about a royal pain in the rear... Is there anything you want me to do to make it easier for you to read?

Anywho! This is the third chappy! Even though I haven't been sleeping well, it's fueled my thoughts for this fanfic... And, Kei, I'm NOT A SCHIZO! .

**Kei:** Are too...

**Me: **Ya know what? I'm just gonna ignore you like I do to the - **-shuts up and glares-**

**Kei: **See? You ARE a schizo!

**Me: -pouts- **I'm just gonna soooo ignore you now!

* * *

The first one up in the house was Naruto, of course. The one year old sleepily walked into his sisters' room and tried to wake Serenity up. "Nenity! Nenity!" he tried shaking her. "Nenity! Ake up!" he said and climbed carefully onto her bed. He jumped on her stomach, and she grunted. "Naru **(yawn) **go back to bed **(yawn) **it's too early for you to be up..." she yawned again and fell back asleep. _'Well...that got me no where...let's try Karu!' _the little mischievous blonde boy thought as he climbed off Serenity's bed and onto Hikari's. He jumped on her stomach and she slowly sat up, yawning. "What is it Naru...?" she asked, not fully awake.

"Naru ungry!" he exclaimed. Hikari smiled lightly, "Go grab my robe from the bathroom counter and we'll go find something to eat." "Okay!" Naruto said and bounded off the bed and into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He grabbed a red robe and came back. "Thanks, Naru," she said, pulling on the robe and tying it shut. **"Awake yet, Kit?" **Kei asked, snickering. _'Shut it nee-chan! It's like, 4 AM and he's up on his own! Not right! 'Cause I was trying to sleep!' _Hikari replied, yawning every few words. She picked Naruto up and carried him on her hip, walking into the living room to get to the kitchen. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" she said quickly and had the clone go grab two blankets, one for Itachi and one for Hana. Once that was done, she dispelled the clone and continued into the kitchen.

Hikari set him on the counter and went about making a pot of coffee. "What do you want to eat, Naru?" she asked, struggling to reach the coffee in the cabinet. "Waeber woo is haffing." he said and carefully crawled to where she was and managed to grab the coffee before falling backwards. Hikari yelped and jumped to him, catching him roughly, which in turn made the lid of the coffee can come lose and coffee grains went all over the kitchen. "Sowwy Karu..." Naruto said, staring at the floor. "Hey, it's okay, nobody is perfect." she smiled, that is, until she saw the empty can. "Freak..." she muttered, now frowning.

"Oi, Naruto, be a good boy for me okay? I'm gonna go to the store and buy some more coffee and I want you to be quiet and not wake anyone up. It shouldn't take me that long, maybe ten minutes at the most." Hikari said. Naruto nodded, "Okay." "But, if someone happens to wake up while I'm gone and it's not because of you, that's okay." He nodded again. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, "You're in charge of the house while I'm gone and Nenity isn't up. So, make sure nothing bad happens." Naruto smiled, "Hai Karu!"

She discarded her robe and pulled on her sandals; wearing what she wore yesterday. After that, she left, quietly shutting the door behind her. **"Kit, you sure it was such a good idea to leave by yourself? You never know what the villagers could do since you don't have Itachi, Kakashi, Hana, or Sarutobi with you..." **Kei asked. _'One way to find out, ne?' _Hikari replied, shrugging. **"I guess...but be careful..." **Kei said. Hikari nodded and made her way into the middle of the village were people were already crowding. She sighed and tried to push her way through the crowd, biig mistake on her part... "Hey! Look! It's the Kyuubi Demon's sister!" someone called out, pointing to the seven year old girl. "Isn't she the one with that Kei fox demon sealed inside her!" another asked.

The one thing she shouldn't have done was panic, which was what she did. Her chakra flared and she turned around, running away from them. Of course, they followed her. _'Kei! I don't know what to do! I can't go home because I'll be putting the others in danger!' _she panicked. **"Hm...go to Sarutobi's office! He should be there by now..." **Kei said. "OJIISAN!" Hikari yelled, just barely able to see the Hokage Tower.

In the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi stiffened. "Hikari...?" He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes before rushing out of the tower itself. "Ojiisan!" she flung herself at the Hokage and he caught her with ease. He glared at the villagers and some ninja that had been chasing her. "What is the meaning of this!" There were some sputtered nonsense and his glare worsened. "If Itachi, Hana, and/or Kakashi found out you were going to try to kill her, I wouldn't hold either one of them back since you all deserve it." "Oi Kaka-sensei!" Hikari said suddenly. The crowd turned around, a massive killer intent aimed at them. They shook at the Hatake's glare. "You DARE try to hurt MY student!" He shouted. They flinched. "Kaka-sensei...All I was gonna do was buy some coffee since Naru accidentally spilled what I had left..." Kakashi smiled, "Wanna come over for breakfast? You can bring whoever stayed with you." "Seriously!" she exclaimed. He nodded. She squealed, "Yay!"

Sarutobi set her down and she rushed to Kakashi to hug him. He hugged her back, "Now, let's go wake them up." She nodded. "If you dare lay a finger on her, Serenity, Naruto, or Itachi, you'll regret it!" he said. The villagers and a few ninja ran off, scared. Hikari jumped onto Kakashi's back and he took to the rooftops to get to her house. Within about 10 minutes, Kakashi stumbled a few times because Hikari decided to mess with him, they arrived at the apartment that was shared with the sisters and brother.

At the door, she slid off her sensei's back and opened the door, walking in and shutting it behind Kakashi. She motioned for him to be quiet and crept towards the living room where noise was coming from. She peered around the wall and saw that everyone else was up and Itachi was tickling Naru while Hana and Serenity were laughing at Naru's failed attempts to get him to stop. She giggled and gave herself away. "Karu!" Naru called out. Itachi's concentration was broken for a split second and that's all it took for the little blonde to get away. He ran towards his sister and she caught him as he jumped at her. Hikari spun around quickly, not wanting him to see Kakashi. "Hey, guys?" she called out, looking over her shoulder, keeping an eye on her brother.

"Hm?" came Itachi's response. "What sis?" Was Serenity's. "Hai?" Was Hana's. "What do you say about going to sensei's for breakfast...?" Hikari asked, unconsciously biting her lip. The trio looked at each other before nodding. "Sounds fine, but is it alright with him?" Hana said, speaking for the three of them. "Hai, hai. He's the one that suggested it in the first place..." Hikari replied. "When'd you run into sensei?" Itachi asked. Hikari suddenly got quiet and set Naruto down, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting. Serenity paled, almost automatically knowing what happened, "Hikari, are you alright!" Said girl nodded. "Yes...I managed to get to ojiisan before I was hurt...and...Kaka-sensei showed up and threatened them...they ran away like a bunch of babies..." Said guy walked from by the door to stand by Hikari before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That they did. And, now, they know not to mess with one of my students, or any of my students family." Itachi looked confused, "What...happened?" "I...went to go buy coffee...when I got to the village center...they started to call me names...and I panicked...and ran with them chasing me..." she said, almost ashamed.

To say she was surprised when she engulfed in a hug would be an understatement. Itachi had got up and hugged her, before pushing her away slightly. "They mess with you, Naru, or Serena, they've got one ticked off Uchiha to deal with." He said, smiling at her. "And an Inuzuka." Hana added. "Don't forget me and Sarutobi." Kakashi added. She smiled a slightly shaky smile, "Thanks you guys.." "Don't mention it! Now, can we get going? I'm starving!" Serenity said. Kakashi laughed and nodded, "We might wanna get going before Serena-chan has a fit..." Hikari grinned, "Too late sensei..." Serenity glared and whacked her sister on her head. "OW! What was that for!" "'Cause I felt like it!" "What kind of reason is that!" "My kind of reason." Hikari pouted and walked over to the front door, "Just for that, you're locking up. Here," she said and tossed her twin the keys. Serenity's eyes narrowed but she caught the keys and nodded, "Fine."

About 5 minutes later, they were all outside the apartment. "Onward?" Kakashi asked. "Hai." Hana replied, Naruto on her hip. She walked beside Kakashi as they made their way into the village; Itachi, Serenity and Hikari behind them, talking in low tones about random stuff. Once in the more crowded parts of the village, the three siblings tensed. Villagers called out names such as "Monster!" "Demon!" "Kei's Demon Vessel!" "Kyuubi's Demon Vessel!" and others along those lines. Those names were starting to tick Itachi off, and one should never make him mad, let alone angry. "SHUT UP! DO YOU _WANT _ME TO KILL YOU! SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT MY TEAMMATES AND/OR THEIR FAMILY AND I _WILL NOT _HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" Hikari, Serenity, Naru, Hana, Kakashi, _and _the villagers all stared at the young Uchiha; it wasn't normal for him to lose his cool, let alone _yell_.

"What! Let's just get going before I _do _kill someone..." Itachi said. Kakashi nodded. It didn't take them much longer to reach his house. "You can play outside or whatever until me and Hana have breakfast ready, just don't wonder off too far." Kakashi said. Hana set Naru down and followed the Hatake into his house. He lead her to his kitchen and they started on breakfast. "What can we do?" Hikari asked. "We could...um...play some games...?" Serenity suggested. "Sure, what game?" Itachi said. "Tag...? No...hide-and-go-seek...? No... OH! I KNOW! How about hide-and-go-seek tag!" Hikari said. The others nodded. Naruto was about as fast as a genin should be while the others were as fast as a jonin or Anbu. "Hm...Serena, you wanna count first?" Itachi asked. Said girl nodded, "Hai."

The other three hid while Serena counted. Naru hid with Hikari. "Shh Naru..." she whispered, trying to quiet her brother down who wouldn't be quiet. "Found you!" Serenity said suddenly, appearing in front of them. Hikari scooped Naruto up in her arms and took off running. "What's base!" she shouted over her shoulder. "The...uh...porch!" Serenity shouted back, just naming something randomly. Hikari stumbled and fell down a hill that had a lake at the bottom of it. With her bad luck, her and her baby brother fell in it. Hikari gasped as she surfaced and threw her brother to solid ground and he landed on his feet. Neither Hikari, Naruto, nor Serenity could swim. "Hikari!" Serenity shouted, racing down the hill to where she was.

Hikari screamed and swallowed some water, choking on it. "ITACHI!" the older one yelled. Itachi was the only one of their team, besides Kakashi, who could swim. The younger one fought to stay above water. Naruto started bawling and Serenity tried her best to comfort him. "ITA**(cough)**CHI**(splash, ****cough, scream)**!" Hikari shouted, trying to keep her head above the surface, which was very hard. It took the Uchiha about a minute to find them and he ran down the hill before jumping into the lake. He grabbed onto Hikari and cursed as it was hard for him to stay above the surface. "Serenity, go get sensei!" he said, trying to keep Hikari's head above water. Serenity set Naruto down and took off running.

"KAKASHI! HANA!" she shouted, running inside. He rushed from the kitchen, "What!" "Me, Naru, Karu, and Ita were playing hide-and-go-seek tag and I found Karu and Naru and they ran from me. While running she slipped and fell down the hill and into the lake! Naru's alright but Hika's not! Itachi jumped in and tried to help her, but he's having trouble staying above the surface! You've gotta help us!" she cried in one breath. Kakashi looked scared but nodded and ran off, Hana not too far behind him.

Within moments they arrived where the two kids were in the lake and the little kid was by the edge of it, bawling. Itachi was struggling to keep Hikari above the water and almost drowning himself in the process. Hana and Kakashi both jumped in and grabbed one of them; Kakashi had Itachi and Hana had Hikari. They climbed out of the lake, dripping wet, with the two kids coughing up water. Hikari was actually crying and hugged Hana and Kakashi before hugging Itachi. Itachi hugged her back. Serenity ran over to them and hugged them both before hugging Naruto. Hikari and Itachi both hugged the blonde boy. "Karu...woo okay?" he asked, clinging to her. She nodded, still coughing up some water. Itachi shivered, so did Naru and Hikari. "Lets go see if I can find you three some clothes to wear." Kakashi said.

Back at the jonin's house, he was able to find them clothes to wear, although Naruto's clothes were a little big on him; he also found Hana something to wear and changed out of his own wet clothes. By then, breakfast was long forgotten...

Kei:

-**blinks-** Wow...this is rather long compared to the other two chapters...

**Me: -smiles- **Aren't ya proud of me? It took me longer than expected because of school work, house work, and the usual...

**Kei: -nods- **I am, actually...how's the voice that is yelling Japanese...?

**Me: -groans- **Won't shut up! And I can't ignore this one like I do the others...

**Kei: **Question...why didn't you make Kei take over and have her get Hikari to shore...?

**Me: **...Because it makes it more interesting that way!

**Kei: -shrugs- **Fine with me. Hey, when it Itachi gonna kill his clan and leave the village...?

**Me: **I was kinda wondering about that... Hey, I need your help! Should I do a time skip to where it's the night before the massacre or what..? Tell me what you think! I'd appreciate your thoughts on this matter!

**Kei: **Review... or you'll wake up in the morning and find yourself confused, in a desert in Cuba, with a llama and no idea how you got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Er...thanks to my friend's help, if you could call it that, I decided to do the time skip.

**To Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: **Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

**Kei: **Get on with it!

**Me: **Fine...only if Hikari will do the disclaimer..

**Hikari: -groans and rolls eyes- **Fine. Yasha owns nothing except for the plot, me, and Kei.

_

* * *

___

7 Year Time Skip

Itachi was now 13, the twins were 12, and the rookie nine was 8; except for Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who were 9. Itachi was an Anbu member while the twins were jonin and Naruto was still in the academy; along with the rest of rookie nine, including Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

It was just another normal day. The twins had just gotten back from a mission on which Itachi had went with them, in his old jonin outfit, not wishing to be an Anbu for such a simple mission. They had to take out a group on bandits, about jonin level, that were terrorizing a civilian town. Once inside the gate, Hikari yawned and stretched, her shoulders and neck popping. "Hey, you two wanna just hang out tonight?" she asked, hands behind her head as she walked backwards so she was in front of them and facing them. "Sorry sis, but I've got guard duty... Joy..." Serenity said and sighed. "I've got some clan business to take care of after I talk to Sarutobi-sama. Hey, want me to send Sasuke over? He's been wanting to visit you for a while now...Maybe you could take him and Naru to the park, the others are bound to be there." Itachi said, stretching, his shoulders and neck popping as well. Hikari sighed before popping her knuckles, "I guess. Lemme change before you send him over though." Itachi nodded and the three parted ways; Hikari to the house she shared with her twin and little brother; Serenity to the store to buy a new jonin outfit for guard duty; Itachi to the Uchiha Manor.

Hikari walked into the house and called out, "Naru! I'm home!" In a matter of seconds, a little blonde boy came rushing at her and flung himself at her. She caught him with ease and smiled before spinning him around and setting him down. "Where's Serena?" Naruto asked, walking after her as she entered the kitchen. "Guard duty. Wanna get me the coffee so I can make some before I have to baby-sit?" "Baby-sit who?" he asked, climbing onto the counter to get in the cabinet that held the coffee. "Sasuke. Itachi is sending him over after talking to ojiisan. Ita-nii has some clan business tonight or he'd come over..." she replied, taking the coffee from the eight year old and starting a pot of coffee. She handed him the container and he put it up before jumping off the counter and landing on the floor rather gracefully for an 8 year old.

Hikari clapped, "10 points!" Naruto grinned and bowed, "Thank you, thank you!" There was a knock on the front door. "Hey, Naru, pick out something for lunch and I'll cook it after I see who's at the door." "Hai ane!" the 8 year old said and went rummaging through the cabinets, fridge, and freezer for lunch. He eventually picked out some apples, chicken, bread, ham, turkey, cookies, and brownies. Hikari opened the door and was surprised at who stood there: Sasuke with his big brother beside him. "I-Itachi! I just thought you were gonna have him walk over...not come with him..." she stuttered. He chuckled, "Yeah, well, the business with the clan was over quicker than I thought it would be. So I decided to come over as well...there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" She shook her head, "N-No. Come on in. I'm gonna make lunch here in a minute before going to shower, want some?" Itachi shrugged while Sasuke nodded. "Doesn't matter." "Yes, or no?" "Like I said, it doesn't matter." "Itachi. I'm only asking you once more, yes or no?" Hikari said, glaring playfully at him. "Sure, I'll have some. Who picked it out this time?" Itachi said, barely smiling. "Naru did. Hey, Sasuke, go and see what he picked out while me and Ita talk, okay?" Sasuke nodded, "Hai Hikari-nee!"

The two teens walked into the living room before the older one sat on the couch while the younger one stared out the window. "Anything happening?" (Translation: Anything going on that I should know about?) "Nope." (Translation: Yeah.) "You sure?" (Translation: What?") "Oh, Naru's birthday is in a month, meaning mine is in two weeks." (Translation: The beatings and assassination attempts will grow.) "That's some good news, you and Serena are gonna be 13 and Naru 9, right?" (Translation: Shiz...want me to assign some Anbu to protect you three?) "Yup." (Translation: Nah, we'll be fine.) He shrugged, "Okay." She flashed him a smile. He had become great at knowing when her smiles and laughs were fake, but with this smile, he couldn't tell. "Hey, change in plans. Can you fix lunch with whatever Naru picked out while I shower?" Hikari said. Itachi stood up and nodded, "Hai." She smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it, Ita." "No problem, now shower before I have to make you." He playfully threatened. She blushed and went to go shower.

20 minutes later, Hikari exited from the bathroom, fully dressed. She had on a tank top that was black with a silver skull on it and the word 'wicked' written in silver glitter, her bottoms were a pair of shorts she had gotten from Itachi and her ninja shoes. Her hair was down and she was trying to towel dry it; it was about waist length since she hadn't cut it in a long time. "Hikari! Hikari!" Naruto shouted, running down the hallway towards her. "What is it?" she asked, kneeling to where she was his height. "Something happened at the gate! Serenity is in trouble!" he said. Before you could say 'ninja' Hikari had raced to her room to change and grab her weapons: shuriken, kunai, katana, explosive tags, and senbon. A moment later after all her pouches were equipped and her sword was strapped to her back, she ran towards the front door. "Itachi! Stay here with Sasuke and Naruto!" she called over her shoulder, racing out the door and towards the gate where smoke was rising.

At the gate, Serenity was injured and trying to hold off some of the attacking ninjas. _"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _a female voice called out, burning the ninjas that were running towards Serenity. "You okay Serena?" Hikari asked, helping her up. "Yeah, just a few cuts here and there..." Serenity replied. "What about that cut on your side??" she asked. _"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"_ she whispered, a clone appearing beside her twin, "Heal her." The clone nodded and got to work to heal Serenity's side. "I'll be back." Hikari vowed before rushing forward, forming hand signs and shouting, _"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_ Some more hand signs were formed, _"Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard!"_ A lot more of them fell. After those two jutsus, she decided to throw kunai, shuriken, and senbon; some had exploding tags on them.

Hikari cried out in pain as a sword went into her side. She pulled the sword out and swung at the person who threw it and cut his head off. Ignoring the pain and blood from her wound, she unsheathed her own katana and wielded her's and the enemy's. **"Kit, you need to heal the wound on your side. I can't, I'm using too much chakra. Only half of what I'm using is helping you fight, the other half is being used to heal small wounds you have." **Kei spoke. _'I can't stop to heal it unless you want me to die...' _Hikari said, dodging a kick from one person, a punch from another, and some kunai from a third. "Ice style: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger!" she shouted and the ninjas surrounding her dropped to the ground, dead.

"It wasn't enough..they just keep coming..." she said to herself, panting. **"Kit, I could give you enough ****chakra to possibly finish them off, but, you only get one chance..." **_'Thank you, Kei.' _Hikari took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _'Ready Kei?' _**"Ready when you are." _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_** she called out, the jutsu having some of Kei's chakra in it. The rest of the ninja fell dead, as there were other Konoha shinobi fighting. She almost fell face first onto the ground, but someone caught her. "You okay Kari?" Serenity asked. "Fine...just...tired..." she whispered, her eyes falling closed. She started to heal her twin's wound but it refused her chakra. "Freak!" she said before putting her sister on her back and taking off towards the hospital.

At the hospital, some doctors and medic nins took Hikari from Serenity and told her to wait. After pacing for about 10 minutes, she did some hand signs, _"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"_ After a poof of smoke cleared, a small, baby, tiger stood there. "Go find Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Tell them to come to the hospital immediately." The baby tiger nodded and took off running towards where they were bound to be.

The tiger rushed into the house and called out, "Itachi-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san!" Itachi walked over to the small tiger, "What is it, Rikki?" "Serenity-san told me to tell you, Naruto-san, and Sasuke-san to get over to the hospital immediately!" He nodded, "Thanks, Rikki." Turning around he shouted, "Naruto! Sasuke!" Said boys ran over to him, "Hai?" "We're going to the hospital, behave, okay?" They nodded, "Hai!" With a poof, Rikki disappeared in smoke. The two Uchihas and Uzumaki walked, more like ran, to the hospital and met with Serenity. "What's wrong?!" he asked/demanded. "It's...Hikari...she's..." Serenity couldn't finish her sentence. "Hikari-nee isn't dead, is she?!" Sasuke exclaimed, voicing the other two boys' thoughts. She shrugged, looking helpless, "I don't know...she passed out in my arms after I caught her after using a lot of high chakra jutsus...and she was stabbed in the side by a katana...it went through...her side..." She started to cry, so did Naruto. "Ane won't die! She wouldn't leave us!" he said, crying none the less. Sasuke hugged Naruto, trying to comfort him, while Itachi did the same to Serenity.

A little later, a medic nin walked out of the emergency operating room.(A/N: Made it up 'cause I dunno what it's called...) "You four here with Hikari-san?" she asked. They nodded. "How...is she...?" Itachi spoke up. "She's currently asleep... She has a major chakra depletion, and that wound in her side was pretty bad... It wouldn't take our chakra, so we weren't able to heal it any. It's currently wrapped in a bandage, but it's bleeding very heavy..." she spoke, quietly. "Don't let my twin die! Please!" Serenity begged, crying. "We won't let her die, but...we need a donor...she's AB Rh Negative and we don't have any..." the medic nin, Kiko, said. "How do we find out what blood type we are...?" Sasuke asked. "We draw some blood from you and go from there. I'll need to draw some blood from all four of you... If you'll follow me..." Kiko said, leading them to an examining room. She used four different needles and four different vials to hold the blood she drew. "I'll be back..."

Kiko came back a few minutes later, unconsciously biting her bottom lip, "Well, Sasuke-san, you're A Rh Positive; Naruto-san, you're A Rh Negative; Serenity-san, you're B Rh Negative - " Serenity interrupted her, "So, none of us have the same blood type to save my sister?!" She shook her head, "I haven't finished. Itachi-san, you're AB Rh Negative. Do you want to give Hikari-san some of your blood to save her?" Itachi nodded, not needing to think about it twice, "If it'll save her, then yes." "All of you, follow me," she lead them to a room that had a glass wall to where the people outside the room could see what was going on in it, "Serenity-san, Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san, wait out here. Itachi-san, follow me inside." She lead him into the room and had him lay down on a bed. Not even a few minutes later, they had Hikari laying on the other one.

Kiko hooked Itachi up to a machine that drew some blood and it went through the machine to the tube that was connected to Hikari and went into her blood stream. "If you start to feel dizzy or anything, let me or another nurse or doctor know, ok?" Itachi nodded, "Okay. Can Serenity, Sasuke, and Naruto come in and stay here for how ever long Hikari is in?" She looked to be deep in thought, "Hai, I guess. I'll bring in two cots for them to sleep on." She had two nurses go and get two cots and set them up. "Serenity-san, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, you three can stay for as long as Hikari-san and Itachi-san are here." Kiko said to the three people outside the room. Serenity bowed, "Thanks Kiko-san." They went inside and she went to her sister's side. "C'mon sis...fight back...for me...for all of us...please..." She whispered before kissing her forehead. With that said, she went over to Itachi and hugged him, "Thanks for giving her your blood, Ita.." And then she went and laid down on one of the cots, quickly falling asleep.

Naruto climbed onto his sister's bed and laid beside her, on the side without the wound. He wrapped his little arms around her as far as they'd go and laid his head on her shoulder. "Karu...get better soon, okay?" he whispered, using his childhood nickname for her. Sasuke climbed up there as well and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Live...for me...Naru...Serena...Ita... Please nee-chan..." After he said that, he climbed off her bed and went to his brother's and climbed up on it. He laid beside his brother, resting his head on his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close before falling asleep. The two little boys followed soon after.

Sometime in the night, Hikari had unconsciously wrapped an arm loosely around her brother. In the morning, Serenity and Itachi were the first two awake. Serenity yawned and sat up before stretching, "Morning Itachi..." Itachi sat up as well, moving Sasuke so that he was laying with his head in his lap, "Mornin' Serena..." About an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto woke up and saw that Itachi was reading a book and Serenity was writing something in a notebook. With a closer look, they noticed that she was drawing, not writing.

_**In Hikari's Mind**_

"**Kit, you're gonna have to leave here soon... You're sister, brother, teammate, and his little brother are all worried about you." **Kei said. Hikari sighed from her spot under a random tree, "I know Kei...I know... But, I'm afraid that they'll...hate me...when I wake..." **"Kit," **Kei sighed, **"why would they hate you??" **"Because I'm a klutz and was almost...I dunno, killed?" **"So? Most ninjas, if not all, mess up at times. You're no exception. And from that look on your face, you know this. So why not wake up now?" **"Fine, if you insist..."

**_In The Hospital Room_**

Hikari groaned as her eyes opened...

* * *

**Me:** I'm evil for the cliff hanger, ne?

**Kei: **Yada yada yada. Oh, btw, March 24th, is her birthday. Wish her a happy birthday so she won't come to me crying.

**Me: **I would NOT cry! Thank you very much! .

**Hikari: **Review while I try to stop a fight between a demon and a human...!


End file.
